Please Take Care of Her
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I can't think of a summary that won't spoil the story, so let's just say it's a cute little one-shot that's pretty good, so please R&R!


**Please Take Care of Her**

Ichigo was sitting in her room reading when she heard teleportation, and looked up quickly. To her surprise, Kisshu appeared looking panicked- and holding a little Cyniclon girl who appeared to be about four years old. "Kisshu, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Deep Blue's about to awaken," Kisshu said. "I need to stop him before he destroys my people. I found out he's not only going to eliminate the humans, but the Cyniclons too. He brainwashed Pai and Taruto as well. I came to ask a favor of you- actually, two favors."

"What are they?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to call your teammates and tell them Deep Blue's about to awaken, and that they need to get ready," Kisshu said.

"What's the other favor?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to stay with Yuka," Kisshu said, looking down at the little girl. "I'll fight instead of you, but I really need your help, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed and grabbed her cell phone, then dialed the Café's number. As soon as Ryou picked up, Ichigo said, "I need you to call the Mews together, and I need you, them, and Keiichiro over at my house, NOW. It's an emergency."

"_Uh… okay, but what's the emergency?" _Ryou said.

"There's no time, just do it," Ichigo said. "I'll explain here."

"_Fine…" _Ryou said, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped the phone shut and looked at Kisshu. "Who is Yuka?" she asked.

"She's my little sister," Kisshu said softly, looking at the little girl in his arms. She looked back, and said, "Oniichan, will you come back?"

"I'll do my best," Kisshu said. He looked back at Ichigo, and said, "Let's go wait downstairs."

Ichigo followed Kisshu downstairs, and then led the way to the living room. About fifteen minutes later, they heard the doorbell, and Ichigo ran to get it. The other Mews, Keiichiro, and Ryou were waiting outside, and Ichigo said, "Come into the living room."

The others followed her in, and looked shocked when they saw Kisshu and Yuka. "Okay, what's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Deep Blue is going to awaken, most likely in the next few hours," Kisshu said. "He brainwashed Pai and Taruto, and I can't fight all of them at once."

"You're fighting your leader?" Mint asked.

"I found out he's going to wipe out my people as well as yours," Kisshu said. "I can't let that happen."

"I suppose you've got some kind of plan?" Ryou asked.

"I just need the Mews to distract Pai and Taruto long enough for me to kill Deep Blue," Kisshu said.

"And what are we doing about her?" Ryou asked, pointing to Yuka. "If Keiichiro and I need to be on the computers, who's going to watch her?"

"I asked Ichigo to," Kisshu said. "I told her I'd take her place in this fight; she'd normally be the one killing Deep Blue anyways. I have the best chance of actually killing him; all I'm asking is that the other Mews make sure Pai and Taruto don't get in my way."

"You want us to fight without Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"It's just Pai and Taruto," Kisshu said. "How many times have you beat them?"

"The same amount of times we beat you," Zakuro said dryly.

"I was going easy on you because I didn't want to kill Ichigo by accident," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto aren't nearly as strong as me. Can we get a move on before everything gets destroyed?"

Ryou sighed and looked at Ichigo. "Go, guys," she said. "You'll be fine without me."

Zakuro sighed. "Alright," she said. Looking at Kisshu, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"The large shrine near the center of town," Kisshu said. "That's where I can sense his power. I can't teleport all four of you, though, so you're going to have to get there on foot."

"I can drive them," Keiichiro said.

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Don't get too close, though. You should get going, I have to talk with Yuka."

Keiichiro motioned to Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding, and they followed him out. Kisshu knelt in front of Yuka, and said, "Yuka, if I don't come back, I want you to be good for Ichigo, okay?"

Yuka's lip trembled, and she didn't say anything. "Please, Yuka, promise me," Kisshu said. "You know I'll do my best to come back, no matter what."

"I promise," Yuka said. "Oniichan, be careful."

"I will," Kisshu said. He stood up and went to Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at him, and he said, "Take care of her, please."

"I will, I swear," Ichigo said. Then, surprising both of them, she kissed him. Kisshu kissed back, and broke it off a minute later. "Bye, Koneko-chan," he said.

"Bye," Ichigo said. Kisshu went to Yuka, kissed her forehead, then said, "Remember, be good."

"I will," Yuka said. Kisshu nodded, then stood up and teleported out. Not even two minutes later, Yuka burst into tears. Ichigo knelt and hugged her. "Yuka, we have to believe that Kisshu will come back," she said softly as the little girl clung to her. "We have to trust him, okay? Kisshu said he'd do his best to come back, and I'm sure he will. He's strong, remember?"

"Mmhm," Yuka said, taking her face out of Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo took a tissue off the coffee table, and dried Yuka's tears. Neither of them realized Ryou was still there until he came into the room and said, "I have to get back to the Café. Are you two coming?"

"Yuka, would you like to come to the Café? That's probably where Kisshu's coming when he gets back," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Yuka said.

Ichigo got shoes on, then picked Yuka up, and carried her to Ryou's car. They got in, and Ryou drove them to the Café.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu and the Mews: **_Soon after Kisshu got to the shrine, the Mews ran up. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Mint asked- just as they heard teleportation. Pai and Taruto appeared, and with them was a tall Cyniclon with ice blue eyes, calf-length black hair, and a blue robe. He smirked when he saw Kisshu.

"So, you've decided to side with the enemy?" Deep Blue asked.

"You're the only enemy," Kisshu said. "Your plan to wipe out both the humans and the Cyniclons will fail. I'm going to make sure of it."

Deep Blue just smirked and said, "Pai! Taruto! Attack them!"

Pai and Taruto both took out their weapons, and Kisshu said to the Mews, "I need you to fight them. I'll go after Deep Blue."

"Got it," Zakuro said. Kisshu nodded, took out his swords, and teleported. Pai and Taruto started to turn back, but Zakuro's light whip stopped them. "Your fight is with us!" she called out, as the other Mews readied their weapons. Pai and Taruto both charged, and the Mews tensed.

Meanwhile, Kisshu had teleported behind Deep Blue, and said, "Your fight is with me, and me alone. Oh, and by the way, making others fight for you is the mark of a coward."

Deep Blue snarled and took out a sword, then swiped it around as he turned. Kisshu ducked, and felt the wind from the sword swipe ruffle his hair. He straightened, and brought his swords up, forming an energy ball. He sent it at Deep Blue, who raised his sword, forming a shield that absorbed the energy ball. Deep Blue then attempted to bring his sword down on Kisshu's head. Kisshu crossed his swords, and caught Deep Blue's blade between his own.

Deep Blue attemped to push Kisshu's blades down. That was what Kisshu had been waiting for, however. He twisted his blades around Deep Blue's, and wrenched the sword out of his hand. Deep Blue looked shocked, and to Kisshu's surprise, backed up a bit. An idea occurred to him, and he picked up the sword, then threw it like a spear, directly into a big rock. He heard a scream as the blade shattered, and turned back to Deep Blue. "So, the sword is your power source," Kisshu commented. "With that gone, how will you fight? You're already shaking."

Deep Blue backed away, but then fell to his knees, his strength drained. Kisshu formed another energy ball, and sent it at Deep Blue. It completely incinerated him, and Kisshu let his swords disappear. All that was left of the former Cyniclon leader was a pile of ash, and a huge ball of Mew Aqua. Kisshu picked the Mew Aqua up, and looked over at the Mews. They had stopped fighting, and were looking at Pai and Taruto. Kisshu went over, and asked Pai and Taruto, "Did the brainwash wear off?"

"Yes," Pai said. "Where'd you get that much Mew Aqua?"

"I killed Deep Blue, and this is what was left," Kisshu said. "Apparently his weakness was his sword, and once I shattered it, he basically collapsed."

"Wow…" Taruto said. "What now?"

"Uh… we go back to the Café, and tell Blondie we need to take the Mew Aqua back to Cyniclonia?" Kisshu suggested.

"Good plan," Pai said. "We'll take the Mews." He grabbed Lettuce and Zakuro, then teleported, followed by Kisshu, and Taruto with Mint and Pudding.

They landed in the main room of Café Mew Mew, and saw Ichigo with Yuka asleep on her lap. She was stroking Yuka's hair gently, and looked up, startled. "Oh, good, you're all okay," she said.

"Why is Yuka asleep?" Kisshu asked.

"She started crying the minute you left, and didn't stop for nearly an hour- by which point she was completely worn out," Ichigo said. "Ryou offered to let her sleep in his room for a while, but she said something about it being radioactive, and wouldn't even set foot on the stairs. So I let her sleep in my lap. Should I wake her up?"

Kisshu came over and tapped Yuka's forehead. "Yuka, wake up," he said gently.

Yuka slowly opened her eyes, and then threw herself at Kisshu. "Oniichan! You're back!" she cried happily.

"Yep, I'm back," Kisshu said. "Deep Blue wasn't that tough."

Yuka giggled and snuggled against Kisshu as he stood up with her in his arms. They heard footsteps on the stairs, and Ryou and Keiichiro came up. "Oh good, you're all okay," Keiichiro said as Ichigo got up.

"Where did you find that much Mew Aqua?" Ryou asked.

"I killed Deep Blue, and that was the remains," Kisshu said. "I'm going to get exiled for sure…."

"You and Yuka can come live with me," Ichigo said. Kisshu and Yuka both perked up.

"Why does Yuka think my room is radioactive?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, I told her your hair is radioactive, so she probably thinks that your room has radioactivity in it too," Kisshu said.

"WHY would you tell her that!?" Ryou asked. "My hair is NOT radioactive."

"Oh… it looks like radioactive butter," Kisshu said. "So it's not radioactive?"

"NO!" Ryou shouted.

"Why is it so neon?" Yuka asked.

"How should I know? I was born this way," Ryou grumbled.

"I wonder what you'd look like with hot pink hair…." Kisshu said thoughtfully.

"Stay away from me," Ryou said.

"Or electric blue; that would go nicely with your eyes," Kisshu snickered. "Oh, I know!"

"I don't think I WANT to know…." Ryou said.

"Hot pink with electric blue polka dots!" Kisshu said.

"Why don't you take Yuka and Ichigo home," Ryou suggested.

"Oh, fine, but I'd suggest putting a teleport canceler on your room; it would be fun to dye your hair at night, and then have you wake up screaming," Kisshu said.

"Oniichan, why do you have to dye it?" Yuka asked. "Can't you just do that thing where you snap your fingers and someone is dressed differently?"

"I've never tried it on hair…." Kisshu said. "Go to Ichigo for a while, okay?"

Yuka ran over to Ichigo. Kisshu noticed Ryou was sneaking away, and snapped his fingers. Ryou suddenly had hot pink hair with blue polka dots, and everyone except Pai, Keiichiro, and Zakuro fell over laughing. Ryou ran upstairs, and they heard him scream, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"That's nice!" Kisshu called back. "But you asked me to take Yuka and Ichigo home, so you'll have to doom me later!"

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and just as Ryou came storming in, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and Yuka and teleported.

They landed in Ichigo's room, and Kisshu snickered. "Well, Blondie's stuck till tomorrow," he said. "I'm hungry, can we eat?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "How about pancakes?"

She and Kisshu both smiled when Yuka said, "Yay! Let's have pancakes!" Then they went downstairs to make pancakes.

**Alright, I thought that was cute, so I hope you all do too! Review plz!**


End file.
